Spirit of the Wisdom Sword
by Vampgirl1298
Summary: This is abou a boy named Adrian and a sword spirit named Sapphira who both have a big role in Hylia's mission. Hylia's sister Athena chose Adrian as her Guardian of Wisdom and Sapphira her big role is well... Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Spirit of the Wisdom Sword

Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not perfect plus it's like 1:00 a.m. And I'm exhausted but I need to start this story. Soooooooo here it is ENJOY! ;D p.s. sorry bout the two other stories(if they're still up) labeled the same this one is the good one and the one I'm sticking with. **

"Long ago a great evil took over this land and caused pain and suffering. Many people were lost during this. Until one fateful day when Her Grace Hylia and her army went into war with the evil. But she could not do it alone. Her sister Our Lovely Athena went into battle as well to help Hylia, she had a magical sword known as the Wisdom Sword. Much blood was shed in the war, but the sisters prevailed over the evil and vanquished it. When it was all over Hylia sent her great sword skyward but Athena gave it to us as a gift of her wisdom. Legend has it that when Hylia's Chosen Hero awakens Athena's guardian shall wake as well and aid Athena, Hylia, and Hylia's Chosen Hero in their quest. The guardian is the one who guards the wisdom of her land so that evil can not pass through again. And now to this day the sword still ly in Athena's temple awaiting its master." The shop keeper Mr. Warren told his employee Adrian. Adrian is a 17 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He is strong and handsome in fact he is a knite for his city of Athens. He is a very high ranked knite so he gets harder missions. Sometimes he gets to guard Athena's temple. "Thanks Mr. Warren." Adrian said. "You're welcome. I know how much you love the story is I decided to tell it to you when you were on your break." The reason why Adrian likes the story so much is well, it's a rather strange reason. He feels he can relate to the story. It means something to him. But what? He sighed and got his stuff. "Mr. Warren do you mind if I leave early? I need to check if there's a mission fo me at the knite base." He said about ready to walk ou the door. Mr. Warren sighed, "Fine go ahead." Adrian waved, smiled then darted out the door. As he walked through the streets of Athens he got "Hi" and "great to see you Adrian" and things like that. He loves how everyone loves. Everyone is so kind to each other. He thinks it's really great, it's good to have happiness to get his mind off things especially that incident when he was twelve.

_Flashback..._

_Adrian his mom and his dad were taking a walk in Faron woods as a stress reliever for their hard day. They stopped had a nice dinner, relaxed and just had a nice evening. Too bad it was the last time Adrian saw his parents. Everything was happy until on thei way back a strange man appeared in diamonds. The man was a gray pale with white hair covering one his eyes. There was a tattoo of a diamond under his coverec eye ans a huge blue diamond earring pierced into his one pointed ear. The man wore a white body suit with diamond shaped holes in it and over top a crimson cape with a diamond pattern under it. He had a smirk on his face. An evil nasty one at that. Adrian's parents stepped in front of him to protect their son. The man snickered at it and with that he decapitated both of them with a black rapier with a ruby on it that magically appeared in his hand. Adrian felt his eyes fill with tears as he cried. The man kept his smirk and continued to snicker. Adrian gave him a nasty look. Then he picked up this log that fell and swung it at him. The log was big but just big enough for him to pick up. Of course the insane man dodged the attack a chuckled in amusement. "Why?" Adrian cried looking down so that the tears dripped from his nose. "Well I can't have the Guardin of Wisdom being so unvolnerable. With your mother and father still around you'd have a lot of protection wich means that you would grow up and learn to be a swordsman and fulfil your destiny of being Athena's Guardian." the man explained with a look of amusement on his face. As if he was laughing at the sight of the blood coming from his parents separate heads. "What are you talking about!?" Adrian shrieked at the man completely confused. "You'll figure out soon enough." the man chuckled. Adrian got pissed and flung the log at him luckily it hit his head. He didn't fall he just changed his expression from amused to angry. He walked up to Adrian and picked him up by his neck choking him. "That wasn't very nice." he sneered. Adrian tried to wriggle from his grip but he couldn't get out. "Go to hell!" Adrian yelled still choking. The man grinned and said, "Heh I'm already there." and with that he dissapeared in diamonds and left Adrian to cry by his parents side. _

_End of Flashback..._

Adrian sighed unhappily at the memory. Luckily the knite leader Byron found him and adopted him as his son or who knows where he'll be. Adrian is happy that someone would actually take him in especially since Byron reminds Adrian a lot of his father. Finally Adrian got to the knite base. When he got in he walked strait into Byron's office. When Adrian got in Byron looked up and noticed it was his son. He smiled. "Hi Adrian." he said giving his only son a hug. Then he noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," Adrian replyed shaking his head but still he obviously had something wrong with him. "Adrian you are my son, I know when something is wrong."

"I'm just thinking about my parents, that's all." Byron gave him a simpathetic look. After all he knew how Adrian felt, he understands that pain of losing a loved one. Or two in fact, Byron's parents died as well so he relates to the feeling that Adrian has. "Do you want a mission?" Byron asked knowing missions always make Adrian feel better. Adrian nodded. "Well I need someone to guard Athena's temple. Do you mind?" Adrian shook his head. Byron smiled sweetly Adrian returned it and head to the temple with his sword. Athena's temple isn't too far all Adrian has to do is walk across a meadow to get there. Adrian took his time enjoying the fresh smell if the meadow. The sweet smelling flowers, the soft grass, and more. When he got to the temple he sat in front but when nothing came he accidentally dozed off. "Adrian, Adrian." he heard a female say. "Whose there?" he said clutching his sword. But when he didn't hear the voice again he fell back asleep. "Adrian, Adrian." there it was again. It was coming from inside the temple. So Adrian followed it. It happened again and again untill he reached the sword chamber. "Oh Guardian of Athena take the sword from its pedestal and fulfill your destiny as the Protector of Wisdom." Adrian listened and pulled it out with one hand. When he did a light came from the sword and a female figure appeared in front of him. "Hi master!" she said excitedly. With that Adrian fell from being startled. "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she apologized helping Adrian up. "Were you the one calling me?" he asked. She answered, "Yup."

"Why?"

"because you're the Guardian of Athena."

"I'm the Guardian of Athena?"

"Yup!"

"I'm the Guardian of Wisdom?"

"Yup!"

"I'm the Protector of Wisd-" Adrian was interrupted by the girl, "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes. You. Are." She broke it down for him. He stared at her in shock. No wonder he felt so related to the story! He's the Guardian of Athena! How amazing is that?! "Oh by the way my name is Sapphira." she said. "I'm Adrian."

"I know."

"How? And what did you call me master?" he asked. Sapphira sighed. "Let me explain. I am the Wisdoms Swords sword spirit. It's your sword which makes you my master. And I know your name because you are my master." Adrian nodded. Even though he's still shocked about the Guardian of Wisdom thing. "Well we might as well go." Adrian said. "Go where?" Sapphira asked tilting her head to the side. "My house." Adrian told her walking away. "Ok!" then she returned to the sword. Adrian looked around and asked, "Where are you?" Sapphira sighed again. "I'm the sword spirit I go in the sword." she said with a cheerful manner which Adrian noticed was probably her personality. Adrian walked home over looking the whole _"destiny" _thing.

**Well there ya go! The fist chapter. Sorry if it's rushed I am just soooooooo tired and my brain doesn't function right in a lack of sleep. Omg! It's like 2:00 a.m. I gotta go to bed or I won't function properly. Oh and I promise it will get better so keep reading. And Sapphira has a bigger role in the quest than Adrian. She isn't just a sword spirit ya know. Anyways Review pretty please! And sorry if there are grammar mistakes again tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit of the Wisdom Sword chapter 2: The mission

_Sapphira's Pov..._

I've finally found him, my master. I'm so happy. Athena unlike her sister gave me human emotions so I'm able to feel happiness, sadness, passion, anger, hope, love and many many more. More than I can even count She even gave me goddess strength! I wonder if Hylia gave The Goddess' sword spirit emotion, her name is Fi I think. As I'm with him walking home I notice a few things which is good so I know his strengths and weaknesses. It's good for a sword spirit to know things about their master. Anyway as we're walking I notice he starts to become a little tence. I wonder what he's afraid of. Is it the dark? I mean we're in the forest in the middle of the night so I would assume its probably the dark or wolves or something. He continues to walk calmly but still seeming scared of something. I beggin to worry when he says, "This is my house, Sapphira." I pop out of the sword to get a better look at the outside of his delightful little house. "What a cute little building!" I say excitedly. He didn't pay any mind to my perkiness and opened the door for me to walk in. "Thanks, master." I thank him as I walk in. He sits down on his couch starring at me looking around like he is confused about me or something. Haha he probably is! Look at me I'm a sword spirit he probabldin never seen one before. "Hey, I know I have the good looks of a goddess but that doesn't mean that you are worthy to stare." I joke around with him then I give him a wink. I see him crack a smile and huff a small laugh. I wink jokingly again then let out a laugh. He's a real cutie, he has brown soft looking hair and deep dark brown eyes. His body is toned with tight muscles. He gets up and walks over to a pot dangeling over a fire place. He starts the fire and searches through drawers and cabinets for something. "What are you looking for?" I ask him. "I had a deer in one of these cabinets I was going to make stew with the meat." He answers. "Can I help look?"

"Sure, feel free. I would really appreciate it thanks." I fly over and land then start walking around looking for the deer meat. I spend a few minutes looking until I spot a long cabinet that neither of us looked in yet. I walk over and open the large cabinet and see a dead deer hanging by rope on a hook inside. I frown at how cruel my master must have been to that deer. "Is this the deer you're looking for?" I ask him with a sad expression and tone of voice. "Yea thanks for helping. How could I forget this spot?" He smiles taking the deer off the hook. I frown as I follow him to the pot. He begins to skin the deer when he notices I'm starring at him. "Oh, you wanna help?" He asks me completely clueless to the fact that I'm upset that he killed something that did absolutely nothing wrong to him. "No, I don't like killing harmless animals." I say still glaring. "Oh, sorry for making you feel bad. I have to eat you know?" Adrian says hoping I would understand. "I know, it's just the way you had it tied up and on that hook. I felt bad for it." I explain. "I know and I'm sorry about it." My master apologizes truly. He continues to skin the deer. When he was done first he put the bones in to make the broth. "Sapphira I know you don't want to help me cook but can you grab some water from the well? It's just outside my house." Master asks me. "Sure, anything for you master." I say and as I'm about to walk through the door Adrian's voice stops me. "Hey, can you not call me master? I don't think you should refer to me as a higher being because I'm not." he says meaningfully. "I honestly don't think I can do that master." I say the. Walk through the door. I fly over to the well and lower the bucket down into the water. I struggle to pull it back up because its pretty heavy. When I finally get the bucket to the top I pick it up and carefully fly back to the house trying not to spill any water. Which was hard considering the fact that the bucket is huge. When I get inside Adrian is sitting in the same spot waiting for the water and all the deer bones are in the pot. "What took you so long?" He laughs. "Excuse me, the bucket was heavy." I say faking offence. "Yea I know, sorry for making you get it." He says taking the bucket of water smiling. "It's fine I'm happy to help." I assure him that it's ok. He dumps the water into the pot, grabs a spoon from the cabinet and stirs the water around. Later when the broth is done he put in the deer meat that he cooked while the broth was cooking. He grabs the spoon again and stirs the soup or stew or whatever he's making. While it's cooking Adrian decides to take the deer skin and throw it away outside. I wait for him inside. He walks back inside and I watch him continue to cook the soup. I wait and watch for a bit until I see he's done. He pours the soup in two bowls that have a spoon with them. "I realize you don't like to harm animals but I want you to eat because you're probably hungry from not eating during all that sleeping you had to go through. I'm only thinking about your health." Adrian says handing me a bowl of deer soup. I take it and say, "Thank you master, I admit I am really hungry." I say smiling at him. He rolls his eyes at me calling him master again and leads me to a round wooden table with wooden chairs. I take a seat next to him and try the soup. "Wow, it's really good!" I exclaim and take more of the soup. Adrian laughs, "Thanks I'm glad you like it. I've always been able to cook." He smiles at me as he sees me eat the soup happily then he eats his. When we're finished he shows me his room and the rest of his house, which again isn't that big. "Hey I'm tired so ill be going to bed, ok? You can look around if you like but I had a pretty long day." Adrian says. He doesn't move he continues to stare at me. "What?... Oh sorry!" I say turning around and leaving the room when I realize he wants privacy to change his clothes. I wait until he walks out and tells me I can come back in. I float in. I didn't think he would sleep without a shirt, I'm not dumb I know most men do but it give me a tickling feeling in my stomach to look at his abbs. "Since you're going to bed I guess I'll go too." I say going back into the sword to sleep. I am very happy I found him finally. I can tell we'll be good friends. I think about that before I drift off into another deep sleep.

_Adrian's POV..._

As the sun cracks through the closed windows of my house I wake up from the rays of sun beating on my face. I weakly sit up on my bed and look around the room until I spot the wisdom sword resting on the ground. I thought it was only a dream. Huh weird I guess things like this can be real right? Well, if there's a goddess there's probably other things like her. "Good morning!" Sapphira says with a perky tone as she pops out of the sword. I jump in surprise. "What's wrong, master?" Sapphira's asks confused. "Oh nothing I just thought you were a dream that's all." I say. And goddes I hate it when she calls me _master _because I am no master. "I can assure you I'm not a dream!" She laughs happily and grabs my arm and pulls me away from the room. "Where are we going?" I ask quickly. "Oh calm down we have to get to Her Lovelineses Temple." Sapphira says matter of factly and continues to drag me. "Wait! I need the sword aka you and I'm in my pajama pants!" I exclaim trying to get out of her firm grip. "Just throw a shirt on." Sapphira's says calmly. "I would if you let go of my wrist!" I exclaim at her again. "Oh sorry." She says and lets go of my arm. I throw on my top and grab the sword and head out the door. Sapphira. didn't go inside the sword she stayed at my side. We finally got to Her Greatness' Temple and Sapphira led me into the sword chamber and a bright golden light shined through the temple almost blinding me. "Hello Adrian my son." Athena says. Oh my goddess Her Greatness is right there! Her beauty shines and her voice was powerful yet filled with sorrow. "Your Greatness." I kneel down. "There is no need to kneel, my child." Athena says with a laugh. "Hi mistress!" Sapphira's flies up to Her Greatness' side. "Hello daughter." She says to Sapphira's smiling sweetly. "As the both of you know, there is an evil threatening this land and my sister. She has been reincarnated so she is human at the moment. She is with one of our agents. Her name is Impa. I need you two to find Hylia's chosen hero and join him so that you may do your quest together." Athena says her voice booms through the temple but not in and obnoxious way, her voice is soothing. "Yes Your Greatness. I will do yours and Hylia's duty, I swear it." I say the oath with my hand over my heart confirming it. "And mistress don't worry about a thing ill keep an eye on him so he doesn't mess anything up." Sapphira says nicely. But I'm offended. "I love you both my children and tell the rest of my sons and daughters I love them too." And with that Athena disappeared. Sapphira and I begin our quest and look for Hylia's chosen hero. As we enter the forest I get scare. It's horrifying! Of coarse it is! My parents were killed here! I hate that man for what he did I hate him! Luckily I have Sapphira by my side so I'm not as scared. I know she notices my fear because she keeps giving me worried glances. We travel for the rest of the day with no luck on finding anyone. There's not one person in the forest. It was late so I decide to set up camp. I am way to tired to cook right now. I've been looking all day long for this _Chosen Hero _what kind of chosen hero can't even be smart enough to know you can't wander out alone. I don't even care sapphira and I fell asleep soundly. Before I fall asleep I think about how pretty and graceful Sapphira is. She is so captivating so majestic so amazing and perfect. Whoa Adrian snap out if it! She's your partner and only your partner! theres no way she even thinks of you like that! She's just here on a mission and so am I! And with that last thought I fall soundly asleep and rest up for the annoyingly long day ahead of me.


End file.
